el aprendiz de hechicero
by EilskaSKY
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, solo el hijo de un campesino. el nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaría tan drasticamente cuando un extraño señor entrara en su vida. Arthur pronto se dará cuenta que es mas especial de lo que se imagino y que su destino solitario cambiaría por completo cuando conociera a su primer amigo, Alfred, aunque... puede que termine siendo mas que amistad
1. PROLOGO

_Esta historia se basa en el libro de la escritora española Laura Gallego titulada "Las crónicas de la torre" utilizando los personajes del mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya creador de "hetalia". Ninguno de los dos me pertenece._

_Este prologo es un POV de Arthur. Los demás capítulos serán escritos en tercera persona._

_p.s: perdón por lo de los signos de interrogación y exclamación (teclado americano)_

* * *

**-El aprendiz de hechizaría-**

**-PROLOGO-**

Ya a pasado unos tres días desde que deje mi casa, mi familia parecía bastante feliz de por fin deshacerse de mi, sobretodo mi padre y mi hermano, ese jodido pelirrojo. Recuerdo bien su gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando me hacia la vida miserable. Poco me importa la verdad, yo tampoco la quería de todos modos, lo que si me dolió fue despedirme de mi madre, esa mujer que parecía que era la única que agradecía mi presencia en la casa.

Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras me iba a mi nueva "casa". Siempre había sabido que era diferente, desde que era pequeño, había podido ver cosas que los demás no, hacer cosas imposible que solo yo podía hacer y eso siempre me hacia sentir especial... Pero a la vez me hacia sentir alejado del resto, diferente, un bicho raro...

Y un noche como cualquier otra, nada la diferenciaba de las demás, nada la hacia ver que seria la noche en que mi destino cambiaría por completo; alguien, a mitad de la noche toco a la puerta. -¿Quien en su sano juicio tocaría la puerta de la casa mas alejada del pueblo a esas horas de la noche? - fue lo que pensé. Mi padre cogió una escopeta de las que utilizaba para la caza y sin abrir la puerta pregunto quien era, el extraño le respondió pero no pude escucharle, de igual manera al parecer dijo algo que a mi padre le hizo abrir la puerta.

- las armas no serán necesarias, señor- dijo aquel extraño señor de túnica gris quien hizo una pequeña reverencia; mi padre bajo el arma, estaba seguro que era por que se sintió importante al ser tratado como un noble por ese extraño.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto sin ninguna cortesía. El extraño de la túnica gris sonrió de lado

- Contestare a todas sus preguntas si es que me dejan pasar - miro a mi madre - no querrán enferman - mi madre se sorprendió ante esto y desvío la mirada; mi padre no se dio cuenta de nada y lo dejo pasar, yo me encontraba en las escaleras, observaba todo pero nadie me daba importancia.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de el y mi padre tomo asiento en su sillón cerca al fuego, el extraño comenzó a hablar

- vengo a hablar sobre su hijo, Arthur.

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar mi nombre, mis padres se miraron extrañados y mis hermanos sonrieron, pensando de que estaba en problemas. El extraño solo sonreía.

- ¿Y se puede saber que a hecho ese mocoso ahora? - dijo mi padre molesto.

- oh! El no ha hecho nada, solo quería hablar de el con ustedes- todos se miraron extrañados, yo seguía sorprendido -" ¿que quería este extraño de mi?"

- quiero saber si a ustedes les molestaría si me llevo su hijo para que estudie en nuestra academia

Si antes todos estaban sorprendidos, ahora no sabían que decir, mi madre fue la primera que reacciono.

- ¿di-disculpe?¿ Quiere llevarse a Arthur a un colegio? ¿Para que reciba educación?

- así es señora, nuestro colegio solo acepta a unos pocos y digamos que su hijo nos a llamado la atención- su sonrisa no se le iba del rostro su amabilidad era desbordante

- no pienso pagar nada para que ese reverendo inútil se valla a "estudiar" - empezó a decir mi papa

- oh no se preocupe por eso, la educación es gratis y no tendrá que preocuparse de nada

Yo aun seguía sin entender nada, ¿que demonios estaba pasando aquí? Es que acaso alguien me quería en su colegio, alguien en serio me necesitaba? Aun no me lo podía creer... Podía escapar de este infierno que estaba viviendo! Podía estudiar y ver el mundo como siempre había querido...

- lo siento, pero el no se va- sentencio mi padre

- pero cariño...

- nada! Aquí necesitamos brazos para cosechar la tierra y aun mas al acercarse el invierno. Que ese inútil haga algo productivo de ahora en adelante; que se ande olvidando del estudio y esas tontería, yo no estudie y aun así nos va bien en nuestra vida, o me equivoco?

Mi madre desvío la mirada sin responder, mis sueños de libertad se derrumbaron en seguida.

- disculpe señor- dijo el extraño- pero creo que no esta viéndolo de una manera que le convenga a usted; el es aun muy niño para hacer esa clase de tareas, solo haría mas que atrasarlos, aparte que seria una boca menos que alimentar. Usted gana de todas maneras.

Todo el mundo se quedo callado esperando la respuesta de mi padre, este se quedo un rato en silencio meditándolo

- esta bien, puede llevárselo. - dijo con desgana

- muchas gracias señor - dijo el forastero, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia al levantarse su mirada se cruzo con la mía, por primera vez le vi la cara. ojos grises e igual que su cabello, su piel tenia una que otra arruga, debía de tener entre sus treinta o cuarenta años, la verdad se me hacia difícil decirlo, pero tenia un aire de jovialidad muy presente en su persona . Se me escarapelo el cuerpo al verle, toda mi familia volteo a verme en ese momento.

- y tu! que haces ahí mirando como idiota? ve a traer tus cosas - grito mi padre - acabemos con esto de una vez.- corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación, la que compartía con mis hermanos, cogi una de las maletas que teníamos y empecé a guardad todo lo que tenia, lo cual no era mucho la verdad. Al rato de haber terminado de preparar mi maleta escuche los pasos de alguien acercarse al dormitorio.

-Arthur? Ya estas listo? - se escucho la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta - mama… - susurre, mi madre entro al dormitorio y me vio, sentado en el piso, con el pequeño saco repleto de mi ropa y mis cosas mas valiosas, que no eran muchas - mi niño… - dijo de forma maternal mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado - mi niño… - me abrazo fuertemente mientras repetía esas palabras - todo será mejor ahora, ya no sufrirás mas… - podía oír el llanto ahogado de mi madre, la abrase fuertemente yo también, la iba a extrañar mucho - lo siento, lo siento tanto, por ser una cobarde, por no protegerte… - empecé a botar pequeñas lagrimas de mis ojos al escuchar sus palabras - no es tu culpa, no es tu culpa - le repetía una y otra vez, no era su culpa…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-disculpe señor - pregunte un poco cohibido; ambos nos encontrábamos a caballo, yendo a dios sabe donde, ya que desde que iniciamos el viaje mi "Maestro" y yo no hemos hablado mucho, solo lo necesario. El señor de la túnica gris se volteo a verme desde su caballo.

- dime - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- quisiera saber algo - hice una pausa para saber si podía continuar con la pregunta. El Maestro no hizo ademán para que parara, así que continúe - porque yo?

- por que eres especial - dijo volteando la cabeza hacia adelante - no tienes ni una pista de lo que esta pasando, verdad? - esta vez fue el quien me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza, mi Maestro sonrío ante esto - ay pequeño, te falta aprender. - se volteo a verme y añadió - puedes ver cosas verdad? cosas que los demás no pueden - yo asentí sorprendido

-como lo sabe? - pregunte.

- te estuve observando cuando pasaba por tu pueblo, el día en que fui a tu casa, el la mañana, estabas en las afueras del bosque, verdad? - asentí sorprendido - te vi hablar con una de las hadas que protegen ese bosque. - mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa - usted puede verlas también!? - pregunte entusiasmado al ver que alguien mas las veía, no estaba loco después de todo - No, no puedo verlas - mi sonrisa desapareció de mi cara en ese momento - pero pude sentirla, son muy pocas las personas que pueden ver a las hadas y a esos seres, ellas no se dejan ver con facilidad, debes de ser muy especial para que ellas se mostraran ante ti. - voltee la cabeza hacia adelante sin poder entender del todo lo que trataba de decirme.

- lo que trato de decirte pequeño - dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente - es que tienes poderes, Arthur, y yo te voy a enseñar a manejarlos. - detuve al caballo por un momento - poderes? - pregunte incrédulo.

-si, poderes - respondió como si fuera lo mas normal de decir - no me digas que nunca habías pensado en la posibilidad? - haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta seguí preguntándole - te refieres a la hechicería? A ser un mago?

- estos años no han sido buenos para la magia - dijo también ignorando mi pregunta - ahora es mas difícil encontrar a alguien a quien enseñar. - escuchaba al maestro sin procesar todo lo que me había dicho - tuve suerte de encontrarte.

- soy un mago - dije en un susurro

- aun no - sentencio el maestro - aun tienes que aprender muchas cosas antes de que seas llamado un "mago consagrado". tu aun eres un aprendiz.

Y lo supe. Supe que mi vida había dado un giro tremendo, cambiándome el destino que tenia de un simple campesino por el resto de mi vida. Ahora era un aprendiz, un aprendiz de hechicería.

~o~o~o~

* * *

_ya tengo lista la segunda parte, la estoy pasando a la computadora._

_no se preocupen, Alfred pronto aparecerá pero debía primero introducirles a la vida que tenia Arthur antes. estoy avanzando mucho en el liceo ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y así mato el tiempo, ya son como diez paginas para el primer capitulo. _

_espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan apoyando, me encantara recibir sus comentarios sobre la manera que relato la historia, estoy tratando de mejorar la manera en que escribo._

_bueno, eso es todo. supongo que si me pongo las pilas el próximo capitulo estará para el martes o miércoles (ya esta terminado pero soy una lenta en trascribir cof-**procrastinacion**-cof) _

_à bientôt~_

_- **EilskaSKY **-_


	2. Un nuevo hogar

_Esta historia se basa en el libro de la escritora española Laura Gallego titulada "Las crónicas de la torre" utilizando los personajes del mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya creador de "hetalia". Ninguno de los dos me pertenece._

_Agradecimiento especial a Jasmin por aceptar ser mi BETA :)_

* * *

**- Un nuevo hogar -**

**- CAPITULO 1 -**

El sol se ponía en la distancia y los caballos ya se veían cansados de tanto marchar. Hacía ya un mes que habían partido de la granja de la familia Kirkland. La relación entre Arthur y su maestro no pasaba de las formalidades por el momento; su maestro se veía más abierto a una conversación pero Arthur prefería quedarse callado y responder con un simple "sí "o "no". El maestro no parecía molesto ante ello pero tenía cierta mirada de tristeza cuando pasaba.

- Estamos cerca - dijo el maestro viendo a la distancia, Arthur levantó la mirada hacia donde su maestro observaba y pudo notar unas cuantas columnas de humo a no más de tres kilómetros de distancia. Era un pueblo. - ¿te parece una carrera? - dijo sonriendo el maestro, Arthur lo miro extrañado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el maestro ya había alzado espuelas

- ¡Hey! - se quejo Arthur arreando a su caballo para que siguiera a su maestro, dando lo mejor de sí - ¡vamos Knight! - dijo con fuerza al su nuevo corcel que había sido un presente de su maestro.

Después de un rato, casi media hora de carrera, el maestro se detuvo a pocos metros de un gran portón de madera.

- Parece que he ganado - dijo sonriente con la respiración un poco agitada por la carrera

- ¡Usted hizo trampa! - se quejo Arthur - aparte, no conozco este bosque. ¡¿Sabe lo peligroso que es correr de esta manera por el bosque!? ¡Tengo suerte de estar vivo! - su maestro solo sonrío ante sus comentarios, de alguna manera había conseguido uno de sus propósitos con el muchacho: "comunicación", se acerco a él junto con su caballo y le despeino un poco el cabello - ya hemos llegado.- dicho esto volteo la cabeza viendo al gran portón de madera, detrás de el se podían ver una que otra persona caminar por allí, aun no se daban cuenta de su presencia - este es el pueblo que protejo.

-¿protege? - dijo volteando a ver a esas personas. ¿Por qué alguien como él tenía que proteger a un pueblo? seguro la mayoría de ellos no se merecían ser protegidos. El maestro sonrió un poco y prosiguió.

- Déjame que te explique. - hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir antes y prosiguió - Cada mago. Cada hechicero debe, por ley, ensenar al menos a un estudiante en toda su vida - el maestro bajó del caballo y se arregló un poco antes de ayudar a Arthur a bajarse él también - Algunos crean academias, otros sólo enseñan a sus hijos, otros son nómadas que enseñan mientras viajan con sus discípulos - Arthur escuchaba con atención cada palabra de su maestro, quería saber más de ese mundo nuevo del que ahora formaba parte - yo quise formar una academia, ¿sabes? - el maestro hizo una pausa algo incomodo y cogió las riendas de los caballos dirigiéndose junto con Arthur, que lo seguía de cerca, hacia la entrada del pueblo - pero como ya te he dicho antes… no son buenos tiempos para la magia

- Pero aun no entiendo porque le tiene que proteger.

- No es tan difícil - dijo deteniéndose justo antes de entrar, con una sonrisa nostálgica continuó - ellos me necesitan y yo a ellos - se volteo a ver a Arthur que aún lo miraba sorprendido, el maestro soltó una pequeña risa - lo entenderás todo a su tiempo. - El maestro empezó a caminar pasando por el gran portón, pero Arthur se quedo quieto en su lugar, no se atrevía a moverse. No estaba tan seguro de entrar ahí, toda su vida había sido odiado, fastidiado, juzgado y dañado por la gente de su pueblo, ¿qué hacía que este fuera diferente? ¿Cómo sabía si es que ellos no lo tratarían como basura?

- No pasará - dijo el maestro desde el otro lado del portón, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento - ya verás como todo será diferente aquí - dicho esto le dio la espalda a Arthur y siguió a adelante. Arthur en ese momento decidió dejar de lado sus miedos y con decisión y valor camino hacia su maestro, dispuesto a confiar en él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

- ¡Fritz! ¡Hey Frizt! ¡¿Estás ahí?! - gritó el maestro hacia una casa un tanto alejada de las otras - ¡Fritz~! - "¿qué clase de maestro me ha tocado?" se preguntó Arthur al verlo gritar de esa manera. Ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera y por alguna razón el maestro decidió dirigirse a la casa de uno de sus amigos para pasar la noche en vez de seguir adelante. En la casa había un gran letrero arriba de la puerta que decía "Herrería".

- ¡Papá, Papá! ¡Apúrate, es el tío Miles! - se escuchó a un niño gritar desde dentro de la casa. A Arthur le dio un escalofrío, lo menos que quería era relacionarse con niños, ellos eran crueles, incluso podían ser más crueles que los adultos; él nunca había tenido un amigo, no sabía cómo debía de actuar, ¿qué pasaría si quisiera hablar con él? ¿o si le fastidiaba o algo así? Tendría que hacer lo que siempre hizo, ¿verdad? Ignorar, ignorar las burlas e insultos… total, quien quisiera ser amigo de un niño como él. De pronto la puerta de abrió y pudo ver a un hombre alto y de brazos grandes en la puerta de la casa, Arthur corrió de inmediato detrás de su maestro, ocultándose detrás de su capa para que no le vea. El maestro sonrió al verlo pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera "hola" un niño se escabulló entre los pies de su padre y se lanzó a los brazos del maestro.

- ¡Tío! - gritó al lanzarse, era un niño pequeño, más o menos de su edad; su cabello era rubio pero tirando para castaño y sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo bastante bonitos. El maestro tuvo que apresurarse a cogerlo antes de que se cayera. Abrazándolo después.

- ¡Alfred! ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto igual de animado. Alfred sonrió y empezó a hablar sin parar.

- ¡Estoy genial! ¿Sabes? ¡Soy más grande ahora! Mi mamá me midió y he crecido cinco centímetros desde el mes pasado. ¡A este paso seré tan grande como mi papá! - Arthur escuchaba todo por detrás del maestro, al parecer nadie aun se había dado cuenta de él; pero le pareció lindo, una familia así.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Miles? - pregunto el padre de Alfred una vez su hijo paro de hablar, su voz era gruesa y daba algo de miedo.

- ¡Oh, sí! Lo había olvidado - dijo sorprendido el maestro.

- ¿Me has traído un regalo? - preguntó Alfred esperanzado, haciendo sus mejores ojitos de borreguito que tenía.

- Haha… no, esta vez no Alfred, lo siento - Alfred hizo un puchero pero fue ignorado. El maestro se dirigió esta vez al padre de Alfred - necesitamos un lugar donde dormir, está casi por anochecer y no es prudente ir por el bosque a estas horas de la noche; ¿podríamos utilizar el granero?

Fritz levanto una ceja confundido - ¿"nosotros"? - dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra.

-Sí. Yo, los caballos y… - haciéndose a un lado de pronto descubriendo al ojiverde - Arthur.

Arthur no se esperó que el maestro se moviera y quedó como piedra mirando al imponerte señor que no dejaba de verle. Alfred, al verlo, saltó de los brazos del maestro y se acercó a Arthur a casi milímetros de su cara. - Él es mi nuevo pupilo - Arthur se sentía verdaderamente incómodo con la mirada de aquel niño escudriñándole por completo.

-¡Wow! - por fin sentenció Alfred tomando una distancia apropiada y haber dado un estudio completo a Arthur - ¡Vas a aprender magia! ¡Eso es súper! Me llamo Alfred - le estiró la mano como las personas mayores lo hacen, hinchando el pecho tratando de parecer mayor - y cuando sea grande voy a proteger a todas las personas de este pueblo ¡y eso te incluye a ti ahora!

Arthur no se esperaba nada de eso y se quedó sin habla por unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar y darle la mano. Alfred sonrió aun mas al ver como respondía a su saludo - ¡seamos buenos amigos Arthur! - dijo con emoción. Arthur "despertó" al escuchar aquella oración, aquella palabra "amigos", nadie le había dicho eso en toda su vida y ahora un niño cualquiera de la nada, sin saber nada el uno del otro le dice que quiere ser su amigo. Su cara se torna roja por las ganas que pone por no llorar haciendo que su cara haga una mueca graciosa.

-Hum… ¿estás bie…

-¡Cállate! - Alfred fue callado y empujado por Arthur quien fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de su caballo y empezó a llorar en silencio, pero, por una vez en su vida, las lágrimas no eran de tristeza o soledad sino de felicidad.

- ¿es que dije algo malo? - preguntó Alfred al maestro mientras tratando de levantarse del suelo, el maestro sólo le regalo una sonrisa - no has dicho nada malo Alfred. Arthur… solo ha tenido una vida muy dura - el maestro se agachó un poco y le acarició los cabellos rubios Alfred - ahora depende de ti hacer que sonría.

Aquella noche el padre de Alfred no dejó que durmieran en el establo. Los invito a pasar la noche en su casa. Cenaron y luego se cambiaron para pasar la noche. El maestro se quedo en el cuarto de invitados mientras Arthur durmió con Alfred, ya que él tenía una cama de mas en su alcoba. Toda la noche la pasaron conversando, o más bien, toda la noche Arthur se la pasó escuchando aquellas extrañas historias que le contaba el ojiazul, pero la verdad no le molestaba, él ya estaba realmente feliz de que alguien agradeciera su presencia.

Gracias a Alfred, Arthur se enteró de muchas cosas de aquel pueblo y de su familia, como por ejemplo: que el padre de Alfred es herrero pero que a la vez era el alcalde o más bien una persona con gran importancia del pueblo. Alfred tan solo tenía 9 años, Alfred era menor que él solo por un año. El pueblo es realmente pequeño y todo el mundo se conoce de años. No habían muchos niños, con el solo habían once en todo el pueblo, por alguna razón se puso un poco incómodo al tratar ese tema. Arthur se dio cuenta de esto y quiso cambiar de tema pero no se le ocurría ninguno pero luego de un tiempo Alfred se calló de repente, Arthur extrañado se volteo a verle para encontrarlo ya dormido, Arthur quiso reír ante eso pero decidió ignorarlo y cerró los ojos para por fin descansar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del firmamento cuando se alistaban para por fin ir a la nueva casa de Arthur, habían desayunado y ahora se encontraban junto al establo.

- ¿Eh~? ¿Pero porque se tienen que ir tan pronto? - se quejó Alfred abrazando el brazo del mayor quien aun no sabía manejar muy bien la situación de tener un "amigo"

- Ya te lo explique - dijo el maestro terminando de enlistar a su yegua - Arthur debe comenzar sus clases.

- Pero es domingo~ - siguió quejándose - ni yo tengo escuela el domingo.

- Pero necesita arreglar sus cosas y aparte que seguro tendrá preguntas que hacerme, estará muy confundido, ¿no es así Arthur? - preguntó haciendo que el peso cayera sobre los pequeños hombros de Arthur, éste miró a su maestro con nerviosismo al ver en el lío que le había metido y luego miró a Alfred quien seguía pegado a su brazo haciéndole ojitos de cachorro; Arthur tuvo que voltear su cabeza para asentir y darle la razón a su maestro, ya que en parte era verdad.

-Pero…

- Alfred, no insistas mas - dijo la voz grave de su padre - ya podrás visitarlo otro día

- ¿Es eso verdad? - preguntó ilusionado al maestro.

- Por supuesto que puedes, siempre y cuando tengas permiso.

- Y termines con tus deberes aquí en la casa - sentenció su padre, Alfred hizo un pequeño puchero ante esa regla.

Arthur se había alejado de Alfred y se dirigía ahora hacia su caballo; el maestro le ayudó a subir al caballo y arreglar las riendas para que no se cayera, luego de eso el maestro subió a su caballo repitiendo el proceso.

- Bueno, gracias por todo amigo - le dijo al padre de Alfred.

- Cuando quieras - respondió este con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se despidieron y dando media vuelta a los caballos siguieron la senda que atravesaba el bosque para llegar a su nuevo hogar. Cuando ya estaban un tanto lejos de la casa del Herrero se pudo escuchar la voz de Alfred gritando a la distancia.

- ¡Un gusto conocerte Arthur!

Arthur apenas pudo escuchar aquel grito, se sorprendido por la capacidad de aquel muchacho a decir siempre lo que quería, volteó a verle desde su caballo y sin sentirse preparado aun para decir las cosas con tanta fluidez como lo hacia aquel niño simplemente le sonrió, era una sonrisa limpia y honesta. Bastante hermosa. Alfred se quedó observando aquella sonrisa sin saber que decir, pero se prometió a sí mismo que haría aparecer esa sonrisa en sus labios otra vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Diez minutos eran los que separaban la casa de Alfred de su nuevo hogar. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver la gran casa que se imponía en un claro del bosque, rodeado de árboles tan altos que llegaban a tocar las nubes, la casa era simple, si bien era grande no se podía decir que era una mansión ni mucho menos, pero era encantadora.

El maestro condujo a Arthur a su nuevo cuarto ni bien entraron a la casa. Arthur se sentía sorprendido de todo lo que veía, pues era más lujoso de la pequeña granja a la que solía estar acostumbrado. Subieron las escaleras y después de pasar por un montón de cuartos vacíos el maestro se detuvo en uno en específico, no muy lejos de la escalera.

- Es aquí - dijo abriendo la puerta, mostrando un cuarto no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, Arthur ahogo un grito de sorpresa pues no esperaba que fuera así que grande para él. El cuarto tenía una gran ventana justo al frente de la puerta, debajo de ella un escritorio donde reposaba un libro. Al costado de la ventana cortando los espacios se encontraba la cama y al frente un ropero, no tenía muchas cosas pero eso para Arthur ya era bastante. - ¿te gusta? - pregunto al verle aun con la boca abierta. Arthur solo asintió sin decir palabra.

Arthur se acerco a la cama y noto una ropas color blanco sobre el edredón verde oscuro, las tomo para darse cuenta que era una túnica, que al parecer era de su medida.

- Es la túnica del principiante - dijo el maestro desde la puerta.- ese atuendo quiere decir que aun estas estudiando el primer libro, el primer capítulo en la historia de un mago. - señaló el libro sobre el escritorio, Arthur dejó el atuendo de nuevo sobre su cama y se dirigió a ver de cerca aquel libro. Se veía bastante viejo, de color marrón oscuro con diseño de hojas de árboles en los costados de colores cobre, en el centro, dentro de un ovalo tenia inscrito con letras doradas la palabra "Tierra".

-El libro tierra es el primero de los cuatro libros, cuando termines con este y abras tus sentidos a la magia podrás pasar al siguiente libro y junto con ello cambiar de túnica a una color verde. - el maestro guardó silencio un momento y prosiguió explicando, Arthur seguía escuchando con atención - hay cuatro libros: Tierra, Aire, Agua y Fuego y por cada libro o grado que pasas cambias de túnica para que los demás sepan en qué grado de magia estás; para el principiante es blanca, luego cuando termines el libro tierra será cambiada por una de color verde y así cambiara a azul, violeta hasta llegar a tu túnica roja, sólo si pasas la prueba de fuego, y con eso convertirte en un mago consagrado.

Arthur escuchó todo con atención pero aun no entendía por qué su maestro no tenía una túnica roja, si él ya era un mago consagrado, ¿cierto? Que significaba el color gris.

- Si es así, ¿por qué utiliza una túnica gris en vez de una roja?- el maestro sonrió.

- Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Lo que pasa es que soy un mentalista, tengo el poder de manejar y leer la mente de las personas - Arthur se sorprendió bastante ante esto, y entendió por fin como es que a veces le respondía sin siquiera formular la pregunta.

- Pero bueno, basta ya de explicaciones - dijo volteándose dirigiéndose a la puerta- seguro que tienes hambre, deja tus cosas aquí, vamos a comer algo - dicho esto salió del cuarto Arthur dejó su pequeña mochila en el piso y siguió a su maestro. Bajaron las escaleras, cruzaron la sala y la biblioteca deteniéndose en una puerta cerca del comedor, dentro se podía escuchar como alguien lavaba la loza, era la cocina. Arthur miró con extrañeza al maestro quien abrió la puerta y entró empujando a Arthur para que no huyera. La persona dentro se volteó rápidamente dejando los platos en el lavabo y miró al maestro con sorpresa.

La joven de cabello negro azabache bastante corto, apenas le llegaba a las orejas. Su piel era blanca pero estaba tostada por el sol y tenía los ojos de color castaño claro, era una chica bastante hermosa, rozando los veinte.

- ¡Señor Miles! - dijo al verlo - ¡no me asuste de esa manera! - El maestro solo sonrió como acostumbra hacer. La señorita estaba a punto de reprocharlo pero de pronto su mirada cayó sobre Arthur, la joven miró con extrañeza al maestro y luego a Arthur.

- Anna, quiero que conozcas a Arthur -dijo empujando un poquito al niño - se quedara con nosotros.

Anna se acercó al pequeño y se inclinó para estar a su altura; cogió la carita de Arthur e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. La mirada de Anna estaba perdida es los ojos de Arthur, este no sabía cómo actuar, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado, luego de unos segundos así Anna sonrió y lo abrazó por sorpresa - oh~ ¡pero que lindo que eres! - lo soltó solo un poco para poderle coger la cara de nuevo - pero mira tu carita y esos ojitos - Anna pasaba sus manos por repasando la cara de Arthur quien si antes estaba rosado ahora estaba rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le dijera ese tipo de cosas y menos que lo toquetearan de esa manera.

- Bueno ya, déjalo Anna, lo estás asfixiando - intervino en maestro.

-Uy! - dijo soltando a Arthur - perdón hehe - se paró y se sacudió su vestido y en un susurro solo para el maestro dijo - Es tan tierno

Arthur se quedo ahí, parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar; últimamente tenía ese problema. El maestro notó el dilema del muchacho y utilizando uno de sus poderes como mentalista, le dijo: "¿por qué no la ayudas?". Arthur se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su maestro en su cabeza, se volteó a verlo y el asintió. Arthur camino hacia Anna y le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, Anna sonrió y le dio los platos recién lavados juntos con los cubiertos - pon la mesa por mi cariño - Arthur asintió y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Cuando Arthur se fue el maestro se acerco a Anna.

- Gracias Anna, el pequeño necesita un poco de amor en su vida.

- Sé lo que se siente no ser querida - dijo sacando un cuenco de la despensa y volteándose a ver al maestro - no dejare que se siga sintiendo de esa manera, eso lo mataría - El maestro asintió. Anna sirvió el estofado en el cuenco y estaba a punto de coger el pan pero el pan se elevo lejos del alcance de ella flotando hacia la mesa del comedor. Anna se volteo a ver al maestro con el seno fruncido, el solo sonrío al escuchar un grito ahogado de la impresión - wow -se escucho desde el comedor.

- Señor, sabe que no me gusta que utilice la magia en la cocina - se quejó Anna cargando el estofado.

- Pero solo quiero ayudarte –contestó el susodicho

- ¡Me hace sentir inútil! - dijo caminando hacia el comedor.

- pero…

- Señor - Anna se volteó a verlo - usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí - con esto Anna se volteo y siguió su camino hacia el comedor.

~o~o~o~

* * *

_debo de disculparme por la demora, tuve que revisar mucho el capitulo para que quedara yo conforme con el resultado y luego pasárselo a mi nueva BETA a la cual le doy mil besos y abrazos por su gran trabajo, no podría confiarle a nadie mas este trabajo._

_el próximo capitulo esta en camino, tratare de hacer las actualizaciones semanalmente así tener tiempo de corregir y mandárselo a Jasmin._

_me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios sobre la historia y la manera en como escribo._

_Ah! y solo por dejar en claro. **Esta NO es una copia de Harry Potter, NO lo es**. Si se molestaran en leer el primer párrafo de este fic se darían cuenta de ello. ( lo siento, esto va dirigido a cierta persona que fue la única que no me gusto su critica en aquella pagina de "víboras" pero no profundizare en el tema)_

_bueno eso es todo hasta ahora. _

_à bientôt~_

_- **EilskaSKY **-_


	3. una nueva vida

_Esta historia se basa en el libro de la escritora española Laura Gallego titulada "Las crónicas de la torre" utilizando los personajes del mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya creador de "hetalia". Ninguno de los dos me pertenece._

* * *

**- una vida nueva -**

**- CAPITULO 2 -**

Hacia un mes que Arthur había llegado a su nueva casa y a decir verdad, no había sido tan mágica como se lo había imaginado. Antes de poder aprender la magia Arthur debía aprender el lenguaje runico ya que era el lenguaje de la magia y todos los hechizos se realizaban con ese lenguaje, para Arthur eso le complicaba las cosas ya que el apenas si sabia leer y escribir, al haber nacido en una familia pobre Arthur no se pudo darse el lujo de recibir una educación como todos los otros niños del pueblo, aun así su madre, cuando no estaba ocupada, le enseñaba lo poco que ella sabia de escritura así Arthur pudo aprender lo básico de leer y escribir pero aun le falta mucho vocabulario y gramática que aprender.

Arthur se encuentra ahora encerrado en su cuarto como lo ha estado haciendo por estos últimos días, se pasa todo el día estudiando un libro que su maestro le dio para que aprenda tanto a escribir y leer como para que aprenda el abecedario runico; en realidad, Arthur aprende bastante rápido todo, pero el aun no se siente listo y a dejado todo de lado para concentrarse en sus estudios, incluso su nuevo amigo Alfred.

En estas ultimas semanas Arthur a estado ignorando a Alfred de tal modo que Alfred poco a poco dejo de ir a la casa de Arthur al sentirse remplazado por aquellos grandes libros que Arthur siempre llevaba. Arthur se sintió mal al tratarlo de aquella manera pero el tenia que estudiar, el mismo se había prometido llegar a ser un archimago, que según su maestro los archimagos eran los magos mas poderosos y respetados de la sociedad mágica, Arthur sonaba con eso, con ser respetado y reconocido.

- **Arthur** - se escucho la voz de Anna tras la puerta -** Arthur la comida esta lista**

Arthur gruño por lo bajo, el estaba muy ocupado! No tenia tiempo para comer, aparte que no tenia mucha hambre - **bajare luego Anna** - dijo sin separar la mirada de sus libros.

Silencio.

Arthur le pareció raro que Anna no le respondiese pero al ver que no pasaba nada siguió con su lectura. De pronto la puerta se abre, era Anna pero su cara no tenia aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella. Arthur se le escarapelo el cuerpo, algo no estaba bien.

- **Ya estuvo** - dijo cogiendo el brazo de Arthur y jalándolo lejos de su escritorio.

- **Hey! Pero que hacer!? Suéltame!** - se quejo Arthur tratando de zafarse del agarre de la muchacha. Anna jalo a Arthur por las escaleras conduciéndolo hacia el comedor donde se encontraba un plato de sopa humeante sobre la mesa. Anna siguió arrastrando a Arthur sin escuchar las replicas de este, conduciéndole hasta su silla y obligándolo a sentarse. - Ahora vas a comer y no te vas sin que lo hayas terminado todo! - ordeno. Arthur trato de replicar pero en la mirada de aquella mujer no había replica que valga así que sin opción alguna empezó a beber la sopa. El liquido caliente paso por su garganta dándole una sensación agradable en el cuerpo y sin darse cuenta termino devorando el consomé. Anna sonrío sentándose a su lado.

-** Vez que tenias hambre** - dijo Anna. Arthur giro la cabeza con el seno fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. - **Ahora, sal y ve a buscar a Alfred para jugar.**

- **Pero aun tengo que estudiar!** - replico Arthur volteando a ver a Anna quien volvía a tener aquella mirada que no aceptaba replicas, ella suspiro.

-** Dime algo Arthur, cuantos años tienes?** - Arthur pestano extrañado por la pregunta.

- **Pero si tu ya l…**

- **Cuantos años tienes?** - volvió a preguntar ignorando al menor.

- **Diez** - respondió Arthur de mala gana, aun extrañado por la pregunta.

- **Y dime que hacen mayormente los niños de diez años?** - Arthur frunció el seño y volteo la cabeza sabiendo por donde iba esa conversación.

- **Juegan** - respondió.

Anna acaricio el cabello de Arthur - **Y dime Arthur, por que no juegas?**

-** Por que debo de estudiar** - dijo decidió.

-** Si, es verdad. Debes de estudiar, pero también tienes derecho a divertirte, los libros seguirán ahí cuando regreses y tu aun eres joven y listo, luego te arrepentirás de haber gastado tu infancia en los libros en vez de jugar con otros niños.**

Arthur no la escuchaba, no quería. Lo que decía era tonto, jugar con otros niños? Hacia tiempo lo había intentado y no había salido muy bien que digamos.

- **Pero yo no quiero jugar con otros niños!** - grito Arthur. Anna se sorprendo por el grito y Arthur aprovecho ese momento para intentar huir.

- **Alto ahí!** - grito Anna, Arthur se detuvo a medio camino y volteo a verla pero esta vez ella ya no tenia esa mirada aterradora sino una de tristeza. Anna se acerco a Arthur y lo abrazo. - se que tienes miedo.- Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella lo estrecho mas en sus brazos - **Se por todo lo que has pasado y créeme, te entiendo.** - Anna se separo de Arthur cogiendolo de los hombros. Arthur quedo callado ante todo esto, no sabia que decir. - **pero no puedes esconderte de la vida.** - Anna cogio la manga de su vestido y se limpio una lagrima indiscreta -** Al menos tu tienes a Alfred, yo no tuve a nadie y tu lo estas alejando de ti? No cometas ese error Arthur.**

Arthur bajo la mirada avergonzado, el no sabia nada de la vida de Anna y todo este tiempo había sido un egoísta mientras Anna mostraba siempre esa sonrisa tan alegre y en algo Anna tenia razón, tenia miedo, miedo al rechazo y a la decepción, y una parte de el no confiaba del todo en aquella inocente amistad que había creado con Alfred. Anna cogio su mentón y lo alzo para que la mirara a los ojos. - **Me prometes que no cometerás ese error?** - Arthur se quedo observando aquellos ojos castaños que parecían ver através de todo y, de mala gana, bajo la cabeza y asintió Anna sonrío y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Después de aquello Arthur trato de pasar mas tiempo afuera de su cuarto, aun así seguía estando obsesionado con sus estudios, tratando de aprender la mas que pudiera en el menor tiempo que pudiera pero ahora al menos iba de vez en cuando al pueblo para acompañar a Anna a hacer las compras o a visitar a Alfred aunque prefería que fuera el él que fuera a su casa por que a decir verdad los niños del pueblo no le caían bien y parecía ser mutuo el afecto ya que ellos no intentaban hacer conversación con el pero a el poco le importaba.

En poco tiempo Arthur termino por acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquel ruidoso niño ya que cada tarde, después de cumplir con sus deberes, Alfred se dirigía a la casa de Arthur; al principio Arthur siempre parecía molesto de que le haya interrumpido en medio de sus estudios pero al final siempre terminaban jugando en las cercanías del bosque y a veces, cuando ambos estaba cansados, Arthur le contaba sobre los cuentos que había leído a Alfred, que gracias a sus estudios, podía leer ahora con mas fluidez. Alfred siempre le escuchaba atento y al terminar siempre comentaba como le gustaría ser el héroe de la historia y de cuan valiente era aunque Arthur sabia que cada vez que le contaba una historia de terror tenia que acompañarlo a su casa y hasta a veces tenia que quedarse a dormir con el.

En conclusión, Alfred se había convertido en una parte importante de Arthur aunque este nunca lo admitiera, lo mismo con Alfred pero este era mas abierto con los sentimientos y siempre trataba de demostrárselos a Arthur, aunque este siempre le incomodaban estas muestras de afecto.

Aparte de las tardes de juego con Alfred, Arthur pasaba el día en la biblioteca de la casa estudiando solo o con su maestro si es que este no se encontraba en uno de sus viajes, el sabia que esos viajes eran importantes para una investigación que estaba haciendo pero aun no sabia nada al respecto.

Ayudaba a Anna de vez en cuando, en la cocina y en el jardín, aunque el prefería el jardín ya que cada vez que intentaba cocinar algo terminaba quemándolo no importara lo que fuera. También la acompañaba de compras al pueblo porque, aunque había un hechizo para que a despensa nunca estuviera vacía y nunca faltara lo necesario, tanto a Anna como el maestro no les gustaba utilizar la magia para cosas del hogar, mas Anna que el maestro ya que muchas veces el la molestaba utilizando la magia en la cocina.

Cuando Arthur recién llego el pensó que su maestro y Anna eran una pareja pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que parecían mas buenos amigos o hermanos que otra cosa, no dormían en el mismo cuarto como lo hacían sus padres, no se besaban cada cinco minutos, gracias a dios , como todas las chicas que había visto con sus hermanos mayores.

Arthur poco a poco se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su nuevo estilo de vida y poco a poco el dolor y la tristeza desaparecía de su alma para convertirse en solo malos recuerdos.

Los estudios de Arthur rápidamente dieron sus frutos y a los seis meses Arthur ya había aprendido a leer, escribir, y a pronunciar a la perfección el idioma rúnico Al día siguiente, Arthur empezó a estudiar el primer libro, utilizando por primera vez su túnica blanca.

* * *

_lo se, tarde... MUY tarde y lo peor es que no tengo escusa, solo he sido una floja para trascribir los textos al ordenador pero al menos puedo decir que ya he avanzado mucho en hojas! ya voy por el capitulo cinco :D_

_también__ lo siento por el corto capitulo :/_

_seguro van a encontrar muchos errores en este capitulo por que no le dije a mi beta para que lo arreglara, y es que quería subirlo lo mas rápido posible._

_les puedo ir diciendo ya que desde el próximo capitulo la verdadera historia comienza, van a haber un poco mas de drama y espero que les guste :) _

_bueno eso es todo por ahora._

_à bientôt~_

_- **EilskaSKY **-_


	4. el comienzo de un viaje

_Esta historia se basa en el libro de la escritora española Laura Gallego titulada "Las crónicas de la torre" utilizando los personajes del mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya creador de "hetalia". Ninguno de los dos me pertenece._

* * *

**- el comienzo de un viaje -**

**- CAPITULO 3 -**

Cuatro años ya habían pasado desde que su nueva vida comenzó, ahora Arthur tenia ya catorce años. El podía decir con seguridad que habían sido los mejores años de su vida, se sentía bienvenido y querido, algo que faltaba en su verdadera familia que ya había olvidado casi por completo.

Arthur se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se levanto un poco adolorido, ayer había sido su primer examen y no fue como se lo esperaba, fuero a un claro no muy lejos de la casa y allí el maestro dejo rienda suelta todos los hechizos de ataque que existían del libro tierra, Arthur tuvo de que utilizar todos los hechizos que había aprendido para protegerse y atacar a las criaturas que el maestro le lanzaba, varias veces cayo y se golpeo con las ramas y rocas que le golpeaban pero siempre se levantaba y utilizaba algún contra-hechizo; luego de casi una hora de ataques el maestro dio por finalizado el examen y aprobó con alegría a Arthur. El maestro le sonrío y le dijo _"si crees que esto es duro imagínate como será la prueba de fuego"_. la prueba de fuego, la ultima prueba para ganar el titulo de mago consagrado y la prueba mas difícil de todas. _"lo has hecho muy bien Arthur, te felicito"_ dijo antes de tocarle la frente con uno de sus dedos, luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

Arthur se levanto recordando todo lo que había pasado ayer y se sorprendió de sentirse mejor de lo que se esperaba, escruto su habitación y pudo divisar una nueva túnica sobre su silla, esta era de color verde, en el escritorio un nuevo libro, se acerco y levanto el libro para verlo mejor "agua" se leía en grandes letras azul marino sobre una caratula celeste.

Decidió cambiarse antes de bajar a comer, cambiado su ya vieja túnica blanca por la de color verde; al sacarse su túnica blanca sintió algo golpear su pecho, hecho un vistazo y vio el regalo que le había hecho Alfred antes del examen, era un anillo dorado en una cadena, según el, para la buena suerte, el no entendía por que había escogido un anillo pero lo acepto de todas maneras, la verdad eso le dio un poco mas de confianza.

Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, esperando ver a su maestro y Anna comiendo o conversando sobre como mejoraba Arthur cada día pero en vez de eso se encontró con la mesa puesta para el desayuno peor no había nadie allí.

- Anna - Llamo, entrando en la cocina, nadie contesto. - maestro!? - volvió a llamar dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, toco la puerta antes de entrar pero cuando intento abrirla no pudo.

- espera un momento Arthur, tenemos que hablar contigo después, anda comiendo por el momento.

Se escucho la voz de su maestro desde el otro lado y aun confundido se dio la vuelta y se retiro a comer, todo le parecía tan raro aun así no dijo nada.

Arthur empezaba a impacientarse, habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde que estaban en la biblioteca y no habían salido de ahí, ya un poco irritado se levanto de su asiento en el comedor y se dirigió a tocar la puerta pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse lo suficiente alguien abrió la puerta.

- Oh, estaba por llamarte - dijo el maestro al ver a Arthur cerca de la puerta - ven pasa, tenemos que hablar.

Arthur realmente estaba confundido, obedeció a su maestro y al entrar a la biblioteca pudo ver a Anna sentada en una de las sillas, estaba un poco pálida y no despedía esa alegría que tanto le caracterizaba. - siéntate - le pidió su maestro. Arthur obedeció sentándose en el sillón que siempre utilizaba cuando iba a estudiar allí.

- que esta pasando?- pregunto por fin a la extraña situación. Anna solo tembló un poco y bajo la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta en cambio el maestro por primera vez en todos estos anos junto con el, tenia una mirada seria.

- alguna vez te has preguntado porque viajo tanto? O por que debo de proteger esta aldea? - Arthur asintió aun no entendiendo a que iba todo esto - bueno pues… - callo por un instante, parecía buscar la mejor forma de explicarlo sin complicar mucho las cosas - yo… busco una cura, una cura que ha atacado al pueblo desde ya mas de una década. - Arthur hizo una mueca de escaneas, el no había notado un mal tan serio como lo hacia ver su maestro mas bien, el pueblo parecía bastante saludable iba a comentar sobre ello pero el maestro hablo primero - no es una enfermedad, al menos no una como las que tu conoces y no ataca el pueblo exactamente mas bien es a su alrededor.

- no entiendo- dijo Arthur.

- desde ya tiempo que una manada de lobos ataca esta aldea - hablo por primera vez Anna, aun mirando hacía bajo abajo - pero no son lobos cualquiera - Arthur entendió al instante a que se refería, había leído bastantes de ellos en los libros de la biblioteca y ahora entendía por que habían tantos sobre aquel tema - hombres lobo - dijo Arthur, tanto Anna como el maestro asintieron.

- los lobos vinieron hace un poco mas de una década, robando, saqueando e incluso transformando cuando se daba la ocasión - Arthur se horrifico ante la palabra "transformar" - llegue a este pueblo hace ya ocho anos, justo cuando se dio la gran masacre. Normalmente los lobos venían una o dos veces por mes para robar y asustar a la población pero obtuvieron un nuevo jefe y las reglas cambiaron.

Cuando yo llegue aquel infierno recién había comenzado. Era una noche de luna llena y yo viajaba para encontrar a quien ensenar y por casualidad, o tal vez no, pase por este pueblo, entre a un Pub donde conocí al padre de Alfred, conversamos un poco y justo al dar la media noche un aullido rompió en la noche, todo el mundo callo, ni siquiera se movían, incluso el cantinero apago las luces. Luego, un grito en la distancia, nunca una noche fue tan larga.

Hubieron muchos muertos y desaparecidos, la población del pueblo se reducíos a la mitad pero lo que mas preocupo fueron los niños, la mayoría de los niños habían sido raptados entre ellos el hermano de Alfred.- los ojos de Arthur se abrieron en sorpresa "hermano?" - veo que no te a contado sobre el, es normal, fue un gran trauma para el.

-trauma? - pregunto indeciso de querer saber la respuesta.

-si, el estuvo con el cuando fue capturado, el lo vio todo.

Arthur sintió su corazón encogerse. Por eso es que quería ser un héroe? Es por eso que tenia miedo a esas historias que le contaba? Es por eso que tenia otra cama en su cuarto!? Ahora lo entendía! Oh, que mal amigo había sido al no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

- por que capturaron a los niños? - pregunto tratando de que no le tiemble la voz.

- creo que tiene dos motivos. El primero: crear un ejercito y el segundo: por venganza.

- venganza?

- si, el nuevo jefe de aquellos lobos no simpatizaba mucho con este pueblo

- pero que le hizo el pueblo?

- digamos que su historia no se diferencia mucho de la tuya con tu antiguo pueblo

Arthur trago saliva al entender a lo que se refería

- El también era un hechicero y uno con un futuro brillante pero, este pueblo cometió el mismo error que tu pueblo cometió, a diferencia tuya el no tubo a nadie que le salvara.

- quien era? - pregunto Arthur.

- mi hermano - respondió Anna, interviniendo por primera vez en el relato - mi hermano pequeño, el no pudo, no pudo con la presión - la voz de Anna se quebraba, soltando lagrimas por cada palabra que salía de sus labios - fuimos maltratados, tratados de demonios. El… el solo quería ser tratado como uno mas. Nuestro pecado fue leer los libros que nos dejo nuestro padre al morir - el maestro se acerco a ella y la abrazo, tratando de calmarla, Anna respondió al abrazo tranquilizándose un poco.

- eso quiere decir que tu… eres una hechicera?

Anna sonrío ante la pregunta - por suerte no cariño - se seco las lagrimas mientras deshacía el abrazo - solo leí unos libros, no he pasado ninguna prueba.

- aun así sigues siendo mejor que yo - dijo el maestro, ella río ante eso.

- exageras, pero si tengo suficiente poder para ayudar a Erick con el hechizo de protección del pueblo y otro que la verdad no puedo controlar muy bien.

- Erick? - pregunto extrañado Arthur al escuchar el nombre.

- mi nombre... - dijo algo avergonzado el maestro.

Arthur se quedo mirando a su maestro, no se había dado cuenta que no nunca lo había llamado por su nombre y nunca hubiera imaginado que su nombre era Erick, el no tenia cara de Erick, " algo nuevo cada día" se dijo para si en casi un tono de broma.

- soy una vidente - dijo Anna ignorando lo avergonzado que había dejado a "Erick" - recuerdas tu primer día aquí? Cuando nos conocimos? - Arthur asintió sonrojarse un poco - al verte a los ojos pude ver tu sufrimiento, como fue tu vida y… simplemente no quise verte igual que mi hermano, yo a ti podía salvarte algo que me fue imposible con el.

- por que me cuentan todo esto ahora? - pregunto ya esperando una noticia que tenga que ver con el, si no por que no le contaron esto desde el principio?

- escuche en uno de mis viajes de una archimaga que había conseguido una cura para salvar a uno de sus amigos con un hechizo que había creado, ella es la única que nos puede ayudar

- entonces, vas a volver a viajar? - pregunto Arthur.

- vamos a viajar - afirmo el maestro.

- viajar? - dijo despacito - por que? Por que este es diferente de los demás?

- no se cuando tiempo me tome este viaje, puede que meses puede que anos y como tu maestro debo de estar cerca de ti y enseñarte.

La cara de Arthur era una mezcla de emoción y de tristeza. Pero, por que estaba triste? No lo entendía, aun así poco a poco decidió esconder ese sentimiento con emoción.

- se que será duro para ti ya qu-

- esta bien - le corto Arthur, tanto el maestro como Anna se sorprendieron por la rápida respuesta - lo haré.

- ah bueno… no abra problemas entonces - dijo aun algo sorprendido el maestro por su rapidez - se que es algo apresurado pero debemos de comenzar e viaje ya mismo - Anna lo miro sorprendida, al parecer no le había comentado nada al respecto.

- pero debe de despedirse de Alfred! - dijo alzando la voz Anna

- no hay tiempo para eso, aparte que es mucho mejor si el pueblo siga pensando que yo sigo aquí, que se sientan protegidos.- Anna parecía asustada -ya hemos hablado de esto Anna, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. - Anna bajo la cabeza y asintió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que le habían contado la verdad sobre este pueblo maldito. Arthur ya estaba listo para partir, le emocionaba la idea de viajar junto con su maestro y mas que todo hacerlo por una causa, al igual que sus personajes favoritos de sus libros. Si ellos conseguían la cura podrían traer de regreso al hermano de Alfred y el quería hacerlo, aun así, le dolía dejar a su único amigo pero tenia que hacerlo por el y por el pueblo y para demostrar que el no iba a caer como el hermano de Anna, aun que quien sabe como pudo terminar el si es que su maestro no le hubiera encontrado.

- estas listo? - pregunto el maestro montando ya su corcel. Arthur bacilo un poco antes de responder.- si, señor - y volteándose a ver a Anna, quien se encontraba apoyada en el pórtico de la casa, le entrego una carta - dásela a Alfred por favor, seguro vendrá hoy - Anna tomo la carta pero también sujeto fuerte la mano de Arthur.

- por favor, cuídate - dijo, su rostro mostraba una tristeza tremenda. Arthur solo sonrío - lo haré.

Arthur le dio un abrazo a Anna y se alejo de ella montando en su caballo. Poco a poco los caballos se fueron alejando dejando atrás aquella casa en el bosque. Anna se quedo allí, parada en el pórtico, viendo el horizonte, sumida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba.

- señorita Anna? - escucho a lo lejos, despertándose del ensueño en que había caído, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Alfred al frente suyo, jalándole el vestido.

- Señorita, Arthur puede salir a jugar?

Anna se agacho para verlo a los ojos, cogiendo su cara, Alfred le pareció extraño pero no hizo nada. de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Oh lo siento, pero el ya no esta aquí ya. - Alfred no entendía a que se refería pero no tubo tiempo de preguntar Anna le estaba abrazando - se fuerte y no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos.

- señorita Anna, que esta pasando? Se encuentra bien? - logro preguntar Alfred. Anna se separo de el.

- Arthur y su maestro han comenzado un viaje muy largo, no sabemos cuando volverán.

- que? - pregunto Alfred en un susurro confundido por las palabras recién escuchadas.

- Arthur te dejo una carta - dijo Anna entregándole la carta que se encontraba un tanto arrugada por haber estado todo el tiempo entre las manos temblorosas de Anna.

Alfred recibió la carta y se sentó en el pórtico de la casa mientras Anna entraba sin siquiera cerrar la puerta; abrió la carta y con dificultad empezó a leerla, ya que el no era tan bueno como Arthur al leer. Al final de la carta Alfred sentía ganas de llorar pero no quería por que si lo hacia no iría a parar. Cuantos años tenían que pasar para volverlo a ver? La ultima palabra aun seguían es su cabeza, sabia a lo que se estaba enfrentando Arthur: esa "cosa", el ya no quería perder a alguien mas, sobretodo con este sentimiento tan cálido que sentía cuando estaba cerca de el, no quería perderlo sin antes averiguar de que se trataba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_bueno, aquí esta el capitulo tres._

_no me maten, se que no soy una autora cumplida pero mi ordenador a estado fallando y con los cambios de familia y todo a sido un poco difícil poner al día esta historia, aparte que estoy inventando una nueva historia que planeo escribir en un futuro. (seré la próxima J. ) bueno no para tanto, pero hay que tener esperanza._

_como pueden ver ya se esta explicando mas o menos la historia, el próximo capitulo no sera exactamente un capitulo si no como un plus de este capitulo. sera la carta que le escribió Arthur a Alfred._

_siento mucho mis faltas de ortografía y los signos de interrogación y exclamación que no he puesto, pero con este teclado francés no se puede hacer mucho, he tenido que copiar y pegar la "ñ" en donde faltara para que no sonara raro, seguro que se me a escapado alguno._

_bueno me despido y si les gusto comenten sobre lo que piensan que va a pasar en el futuro :)_

_à bientôt~_

_- **EilskaSKY **-_


	5. el comienzo de un viaje: la carta (plus)

_Esta historia se basa en el libro de la escritora española Laura Gallego titulada "Las crónicas de la torre" utilizando los personajes del mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya creador de "hetalia". Ninguno de los dos me pertenece._

* * *

___Querido_ Alfred:

Cuando estés leyendo esta carta seguramente ya estaré muy lejos, se que debí de haberme despedido de ti pero esto es algo que debo hacer, para probarme a mi mismo y poder demostrar a los demás de lo que soy capaz.

Hoy recién me han contado la verdad sobre tu pueblo y sobre la desgracia que callo sobre ti y tu familia hace unos años. Ya se lo de tu hermano y lo siento tanto, debí de haberlo sabido o adivinado, debí de haberme dado cuenta.

Ahora tengo la oportunidad de ir y encontrar una cura para tu hermano y para el resto de los otros niños, y lo voy a conseguir.

No se cuanto me demore, tal vez meses o tal vez años, como sea, solo quiero que sepas que tu has sido mi primer y único amigo y que te debo mucho, muchísimo y ahora mas que nada lo se, después de saber lo que se, no se cuando ni como podría pagarte por tu amistad, no merezco un amigo como tu, siendo yo tan gruñón y fastidioso contigo cuando tu siempre eres puras sonrisas.

Quiero que te cuides y que cuides de Anna por mi, se que no es tu responsabilidad pero ella es muy frágil y necesitara a alguien a su lado para que le haga compañía y no la deje quebrarse en los momentos mas duros, te la encargo mucho.

Gracias por todo Alfred, has sido el mejor.

**_Hasta siempre._**

_Arthur._

* * *

_como dije, un pequeno plus del capitulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado. _

_sigo trabajando en el siguiente, seguro lo terminare antes de esta semana sus comentarios la verdad me dan las ganas de escribir mas y mas :) se puede decier que desde el siguiente capitulo comienza la verdadera historia :) esperenlo con ansias._

_à bientôt~_

_- **EilskaSKY **-_


	6. el regreso

_Esta historia se basa en el libro de la escritora española Laura Gallego titulada "Las crónicas de la torre" utilizando los personajes del mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya creador de "hetalia". Ninguno de los dos me pertenece._

* * *

**- el regreso -**

**- CAPITULO 4 -**

Una noche sin luna se imponía en el firmamento iluminado solo por las estrellas, bajo este cielo un gran bosque se extendia ocultando entre sus ramas a dos jinetes encapuchados viajando contra todo lo logico. A lo lejos, una pequena luz se podia divisar, era muy debil y apenas se podia ver, aun asi ambos jinetes comenzaron una carrera hacia ella.

Los caballos milagrosamente no se tropesaban entre las ramas y los jinetes no parecian tener miedo a chocar con algun arbol o rama, pronto se acercaron hacia la pequena luz, empezando a divisar una casa en un claro del bosque. los jinetes apresuraron el paso llegando pronto a su destino.

Ambos jinetes bajaron de sus caballos y se quitaron la capucha, el primero era ya mayor, su pelo cano y sus arrugas en la cara indicaban que el tenia no mas de cincuenta anos pero sus ojos grises parecian ser los de un nino.

El segundo era mas joven, sus cabellos eran dorados y desordenados, su piel palida y lisa como mármol y sus ojos esmeralda parecian atravezarte cuando te miraban, aun asi una de sus caracteristicas mas graciosas eran sus prominentes cejas y un curioso colgante: un simple anillo que brillaba al caerle la luz.

Ambos se miraron antes de tocar la puerta de la casa, parecian nerviosos y a la vez felices. Por fin habian vuelto a casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Anna bajo las escaleras al escuchar el repentino toque de la puerta, _"quien podria ser a esta hora? eran casi la media noche!"_ una parte de ella tenia miedo, acaso uno de los lobos habia podido pasar la barrera de hechizos? Eso era imposible, ella esta vez no habia bajado la guardia.

Se acerco a la puerta y, procurando tener un hechizo en mente para lo que sea que se apareciera, pregunto: _"quien es?"_ El silencio se hizo presente y ella se puso mas nerviosa, habia jurado escuchar la puerta - quien es? - repitio esta vez casi gritando.

- dios mujer - se escucho detrás de la puerta, Anna se tapo la boca ahogando un grito al reconocer la voz. - no el recivimiento que nos esperamos pero nos podemos conformar - ella abrio la puerta de golpe encontrandose con Erick y Arthur en la puerta de la casa, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras se tapaba la boca de la emocion.

Ambos viajeros la miraron con sorpresa, ella casi no habia cambiado, solo su pelo, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura y se podian ver una que otra cana que la hacia ver un poco mas vieja, pero seguia siendo tan hermosa como siempre, al menos esto es lo que penso Arthur.

Erick le sonrio y Arthur pudo ver como retenia algunas lagrimas, en estos ultimos ocho años pudo notar como su maestro se volvia cada vez mas y mas serio, teniendo el presentimiento que Anna tenia algo que ver con todo aquello, tampoco ayudaba que no pudierna comunicarse con ellos, Anna y Alfred, por temor a que los lobos interseptaran sus mensajes. Asi que fueron ocho años sin noticia alguna de ellos y Arthur debia de admitirlo, extrañaba de sobremanera a Alfred a tal punto que empezo a preguntarse si lo que sentia era una simple e inocente amistad por el de ojos Azules. Arthur se sonrojo al pensar en ello, se juro hace mucho tiempo el no pensar de esa manera.

- hola Anna, como has estado? - dijo el maestro. Anna quito sus manos del rostro y las llevo a su pecho.

- chicos… - dijo en un susurro antes de abrazarlos a ambos - los he extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto… - Arthur volvio a tener ese estupido sonrojo y podia jurar ver uno tambien en el rostro de su maestro, pronto Anna los solto - pero mirate no mas Arthur, que alto estas! Eres del tamaño de Erick! Casi como Alfred, Cuantos años tienes ya? Han pasado ya ocho años! - Arthur temblo un poco al escuchar el nombre de Alfred, hacia años que no escuchaba ese nombre en voz alta, aun asi trato de ocultarlo preguntando otra cosa - como que "casi" de su tamaño? -Anna rio, se habia dado cuenta lo que pasaba por la mente de Arthur.

- ya lo veras mañana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alfred se dirigia como todas las tardes a la casa de Anna, se habia vuelto ya una rutina diaria mas aun despues de la muerte de su madre, Anna se habia vuelto esa imagen maternal que le faltaba. Durante el camino recogio algunas ramas, el invierno se acercaba y sabiendo lo friolenta que podia llegar a ser Anna decidio darcelas antes de que pudiera siquiera pedirlas.

El habia cambiado, mucho. Despues de la muerte de su madre y los ataques constantes de los lobos el se habia hecho ya el responsable de la caseria de ellos, despues de que su padre quedara paralítico en una de las primeras expediciones. Habia madurado, aun que podia esconderlo muy bien bajo esa mirada azul que translusia la inocencia de su alma y las esperanzas rotas; el habia dejado de esperar a Arthur, creyendole perdido o muerto, los ultimos ocho años habian sido los mas desolados de su vida, pero no los dejaba ver a nadie poniendo siempre aquella sonrisa que engañaba a cualquiera, cualquiera menos Anna, por ella fue que una pequeña parte de su ser seguia esperandolo, por que en esos ocho años sin Arthur se habia dado cuenta del sentimiento que crecia dentro suyo y que se hizo mas fuerte a cada dia que pasaba sin el, pero nunca se lo diria, nunca tendria la oportunidad o al menos eso creia, por eso se sorprendio al ver a alguien en el jardin de Anna.

No podia verlo bien, estaba de espadas agachado viendo algunas flores del jardin con una capucha puesta. Dejo los troncos a un lado y se acerco con cuidado mesclandose entre las ramas. _"un hombre lobo?"_ penso Alfred _" esta noche no hay luna, por que estaria aquí?"_ siguio acercandose lo mas silencioso que podia deteniendose al ver al extraño erguirse y empezar a reirse. De repente sintio algo sujetarle la pierna y jalarlo, una liana le sujetaba el tobillo elevandolo desde la rama de un arbol _"magia!"_ grito dentro de su cabeza.

- en serio creiste enga… - el extraño se volteo hacia el, aun con la capucha puesta pero paro en seco al verlo, Alfred lo miro extranado, no podia verle la cara pero algo en el se le hacia familiar, hasta que lo vio, una cadena sobre su capa colgando de ella un anillo, el mismo que le habia regalado hacia ocho años atrás a Arthur. Sus ojos se abrieron al entender de quien se trataba y abrio la boca para decir algo pero de pronto callo al suelo al ser soltado por la liana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Arthur sintio la presencia de alguien cerca de el, pudo sentirse observado, sonrio ante lo tonto que era para aquella persona creer que podia enganarlo, sentir precencias era ya algo basico para el, levantandose lentamente rio y moviendo ligeramente la mano lanzo un hechizo a los arboles para que cogieran la pierna de aquella persona, volteo para burlarce de el pero no conto encontrarse con unos ojos azules que le dejaron callados, el los reconocia, eran los de Alfred!

Alfred lo miraba molesto hasta que abrio los ojos en sorpresa, Arthur supo que se habia ya dado cuenta de quien era, el se habia quedado petrificado, no podia moverse, sin querer disolvio el hechizo, haciendo que Alfred cayera antes deque pudiera decir algo.

- hey! Ten mas cuidado! - se quejo Alfred sentandose del suelo sobandose la cabeza adolorido. Arthur se molesto ante el comentario.

- cuidado!? - dijo sarcásticamente - tratabas de atacarme y tu quieres que tenga cuidado contigo? - se quito la capucha molesto dejando por fin ver su rostro completo ante Alfred cruzandose de brazos. Alfred al levantar la cabeza para verlo se sorprendio, no habia cambiado nada pero de inmediato fruncio el seño.

- podia haber sido un hombre lobo, que querias que hiciera? - se quejo Alfred levantandose de suelo, Arthur se sorprendio al ver cuanto habia crecido, era una cabeza mas grande que el! Aparte parecia que habia tambien ganado un poco mas de musculo aunque no tanto pero aun asi, tenia mucho mas que el; esto solo lo enfurecio aun mas siendo el mayor que Alfred,

- a estas alturas ya deberias de reconocer a un hombre lobo, idiota! - grito Arthur - aparte, tengo mi ropa de hechizero, debiste de haberme reconocido!

- OH lo siento, señor "desaparesco-del-mapa" - dijo Alfred esta vez utilizando él, el tono sarcastico - tal vez no me hubieras dado una buena sorpresa si es que me hubieras mandado siquiera una carta para al menos saber que estabas vivo! - grito Alfred.

- es que se suponia que era una sorpresa, torpe! - grito empezando a sonrojarse del enojo o de la vergüenza - aparte, claro! Manda un mensaje con nuestra localizacion y motivos a una aldea rodeada por hombres lobos que pueden interceptarla y venir a matarnos cuanto antes, claro muy inteligente, genio! - Esta vez fue Alfred el que se sonrojo avergonzado.

- estaba preocupado! - grito. Arthur esta vez no tuvo como responder desviando la mirada, aun rojo por el enojo. Alfred también seguia rojo - demonios, no se suponia que debia ser asi nuestro primer encuentro despues de años… - dijo cogiendose la cabeza despeinandose el cabello.

- lo siento - susurro Arthur aun mirando hacia otro lado. Alfred levanto la mirada y sonrio.

- perdon? No escuche - dijo poniendose la mano en su oido tratando de parecer que no habia escuchado al de ojos verdes.

- dije que lo siento, ya! - grito volteandose para verle, Alfred solo le sonreia, Arthur pudo sentir algo en su estomago, se sentian como mariposas, se volteo avergonzado. - idiota…

- te extañe mucho Arty. - dijo antes de abrazarlo, Arthur se sorprendio pero no trato de impedir el abrazo, es mas, le correspondio.

- yo… tambien…- dijo casi en un murmullo que apenas logro escuchar Alfred pero para el era mas que suficiente.

- hay pero que lindos - se escucho la voz de Anna, tanto Alfred como Arthur se separaron de inmediato sonrojados.

- Anna! Hace cuanto que estas hay? - pregunto Arthur nervioso al verla en el portico de la casa.

- Oh no hace mucho la verdad, desde que escuche los gritos - sonrio. Alfred y Arthur se sonrojaron aun mas.

- Oh, no se averguenzen por favor, despues de todo no se han visto en años, es normal -dijo entrando a la casa -los iba a llamar para conversar, tenemos un monton de cosas que discutir, y ahora que estamos todos juntos podemos comenzar. - Ambos siguieron a Anna dentro de la casa, aun asi Arthur estaba extrañado, por que tenian que esperar a Alfred?

- disculpa Anna? Pero por que teniamos que esperar a Alfred? - Anna se volteo a verle sorprendida.

- no le has dicho? - le pregunto a Alfred, Arthur seguia sin comprender, miro a Alfred quien le respondia negando con la cabeza. Rapidamente Anna se volteo a ver a Arthur con una sonrisa. - bueno Arthur, dejame presentarte al nuevo jefe de la empresa contra los lobos y nuevo jefe de la aldea. - Arthur se volteo a ver a Alfred con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, Alfred solo sonreia apenado y reia nerviosamente. - te has perdido de muchas cosas en estos ultimos ocho años, Arthur. No te preocupes, ahora vamos a conversar de todos ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, igual que hacia ya ocho años, solo que esta vez Alfred se encontraba entre ellos. El maestro, sentado en su escritorio, levanto la mirada escrutando la habitacion. En el sillon frente suyo se encontraba sentada Anna, y a los costados en los otros dos sillones se encontraban Arthur y Alfred.

- bien pues, Alfred. Comienza tu - dijo el maestro reposando su mirada en Alfred, el asito.

- desde que se fueron ha habido ya seis ataque fuertes al pueblo - Arthur miro con sorpresa a Alfred - el primero fue al mes de que se fueron, intentaron tomar mas niños pero no consiguieron muchos, Anna pudo poner la barrera antes de que mas llegaran o salieran, tuvimos que matarlos a todos los que restaban.

- mi hermano al parecer a conceguido un hechizo para paralizar la barrera que cubre el pueblo por espacio de cinco minutos no mas - interrumpio Anna - pero al parecer requiere mucha fuerza mental y le deja cansado, por ello no lo hace con mucha frecuencia, al menos eso pienso yo.

- hemos organizado un grupo de caza, cada noche de luna llena nos ponemos al borde de la barrera y hacemos guardia- continuo Alfred - yo he estado al mando desde el ultimo ataque ya que mi padre fue empujado por un lobo en el penultimo ataque, a quedado paralítico desde entonces, tuvo suerte de que no le mordiera, lo mate antes de que lo hiciera.

Tanto el maestro como Arthur escuchaban con atencion el relato. Arthur estaba horrorizado y confundido.

- pero si han hecho un comité de ataque contra los lobos, como saben quienes son los ninos o no? - pregunto Arthur preocupado. Alfred bajo la cabeza.

- ellos… no lo saben - respondio Anna. - el pueblo a debido de escoger entre la seguridad del resto y la esperanza de volver a ver a sus hijos.

- pero y la cura! Tenemos una cura! Bueno… una cierta cura, pero igual la tenemos! - grito Arthur parandose indignado. Habia pasado todos esos años de busqueda para que el pueblo decidiera matar a sus niños, habian sacrificado todos esos años.

- pero quienes son ya? - dijo Alfred si elevar la voz desde su sitio - tu no estas cuando los matamos, cuando les sacamos el corazon o les atravezamos el craneo con una bala, tu no estas cuando recuperan su forma humana y descubrimos que al que acabamos de matar era aquel niño pequeño que te robaba los juguetes o el que se comia la tierra de su jardin. Ellos dejaron de ser humanos hace mucho tiempo Arthur.

Arthur no podia creer lo que oia, él que viajo solo por el bienestar del pueblo y su felicidad, por ver familias reunidad de nuevo. lo que mas le dolia era el tono muerto de su voz cuando le contaba todo aquello, que paso con su esperanza, con ser el héroe, que paso con aquel pequeño niño que habia conocido hacia ya tanto tiempo?

- que hay de tu hermano? - pregunto Arthur sin despegar la vista de el, Alfred apreto los puños al escuchar su mencion - ya lo has matado? - su tono era frio y despectivo.

- todavía no.

- como has podido perder la esperanza? - dijo triste - me desepcionas.- Arthur camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y se detubo volteando a verle de nuevo, Alfred miraba al suelo - pense que serias fuerte, pense que confiarias en mi. - dicho esto abando la sala.

- Arthur tiene razon - dijo el maestro rompiendo el silencio que se hizo presente - no se lo digas, pero mientras investigábamos para una cura, el se veia mucho mas empeñado que yo; asi que decidi indagar en su mente - Anna fruncio el seño ante esto haciendo que el maestro moviera su cabeza en respuesta como un "si, ya se" - lo unico que lo mantenia despierto en las noches leyendo libros y estudiando eras tu - Alfred levanto la cabeza sorprendido - y gracias a eso es que podemos estar ahora aquí, por que fue el quien encontro un hechizo para controlar las transformaciones, no yo, fue el y gracias a esas noches en vela, incluso dejo de lado sus estudios! A esta edad el con lo talentoso que es ya deberia de haber pasado el libro fuego o incluso estar calificado para ser un archimago! Pero el aun este comenszando el libro fuego..

Alfred tenia la cara completamente roja, tanto por la vergüenza de haber perdido la esperanza como saber que lo unico que mantuvo despierto a Arthur era el, agacho a cabeza apenado.

* * *

_siento mucho la demora, pero mi computadora ahora si que murio ;n; termine este capitulo hacia tiempo pero aun le faltaban algunos arreglos (incluso ahora le faltan; estoy segura que encontraran horrores ortograficos D:) justo hace unos dias he podido recuperar toda mi informacion, juro que casi me da un chucaque cuando pense que todo se habia perdido. _

_espero que les este gustando hasta ahora :) _

_p.s: creo que cambiare el nombre del fic; acabo de acordarme que existe una pelicula con el mismo titulo y con nick cage en ella :v no me sorprende que no tenga tantas vistas XD recomendaciones para un titulo? _

_bueno eso es todo, tratare de escribir el proximo lo antes posible, ahora mismo estoy un tanto ocupada con mis viajes y las reuniones, espero que les guste el proximo :) _

_à bientôt~_

_- **EilskaSKY **-_


End file.
